


(now you wanna) play me

by beyzaljackson



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyzaljackson/pseuds/beyzaljackson
Summary: prompt #27: kyungsoo is an actor and jongin's the first photographer to take him home after a shoot for vogue
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 14
Kudos: 289
Collections: Kaisoo OLAO Chapter Two





	(now you wanna) play me

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect this to be this long so I hope the prompter likes it!!

Kyungsoo feels drained as he stretches his hand out for another handshake with someone he doesn’t know. He can barely keep his eyes open. Baekhyun smiles at him from across the room, a sympathetic smile that says _you’ll be fine._ Kyungsoo hopes so. He wishes that he stayed home, stifling another yawn.

The annual _no one cares about what it is_ awards ceremony seems to have no ending. Since he’s one of the winners, he has to greet people and accept gratulations. He doesn’t want to be disrespectful but he knows that none of these people care about him. It’s all for the cameras. He’d rather go get drunk with Baekhyun, his manager is like the only person who actually cares about him. Sometimes.

 _We won’t stay for long._ Kyungsoo remembers his lousy manager’s begging tone when he said he wouldn’t attend. It wouldn’t be good for his image, apparently. He wanted to shout a big fuck you to his company. Making him work nonstop and then force him to go these fancy parties with all those fake people, that was inhumane. However, he has a contract to follow.

As soon as he’s able to escape from the crowd, he throws himself on a bar stool. He doesn’t like drinking, he instantly feels dizzy and starts doing stupid shit like explaining people around him how he hates the Russo Brothers for ruining Thor’s character. The videos from that night made him quite popular among the young people while he got criticized by adults for drinking.

The bar seemed like a good choice though, it was empty. Almost.

“You look like you could use a drink.” He hears a sweet voice talk behind him. He doesn’t bother to turn around to see who it is. Probably one of those cocky producers. Or someone who’ll try to get him into their beds. That was common too, people were dying to use his blazing reputation. “I can help you with that.” He feels the man seat himself on the stool next to Kyungsoo.

“Thanks, but-” Kyungsoo turns to the man to speak but soon enough, he’s unable to do so. He finds someone grinning cunningly at him, his black locks falling on his forehead. Small, brown orbs shine mischieviously as his plump lips are stretched into a stunning smile. His smooth skin shines under the extravagant lights of the venue-

“You were saying?” The stranger asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I, um, I don’t drink.” Kyungsoo coughs away the huskiness of his voice. Like staring at the man wasn’t creepy enough, now he talks like a high school girl. Whatever. The night is almost over and he’ll never see this man again.

“Can’t you make an exception for me?” The man suggests, moving closer to Kyungsoo. Their knees brush lightly and Kyungsoo takes a deep breath to calm himself down. One person. Can’t just one person treat him nicely?

“No.” Kyungsoo’s answer is almost immediate. He’s been in these situations before. He knows the latter only approached him because of his fame, not because he’s curious about Kyungsoo. Or that he actually wants to talk.

 _No one will really care about you, not in this industry._ He reminds himself his manager’s words as he gets up from his chair hastily, looking around for Baekhyun.

“Where are you going?” The stranger gets up too, following Kyungsoo. He’s tall, taller than Kyungsoo. His hair bounces as the climbs down the couple of stairs in front of the bar. “I didn’t mean to bother you-”

“I don’t care.” Kyungsoo interrupts the other, stopping him in his tracks. “I don’t want a drink or to talk to you,” he says, hands tightening around his award. He wants to run away when he sees people around them stare at him, he should’ve kept his voice low.

“Why did I even try?” The man scoffs and puts his hands inside his pockets. He looks down on Kyungsoo, his eyebrows knitted. “You people aren’t really different.”

“Excuse me?” Kyungsoo asks wearily, he can feel his entire body tremble in anger. He’s been in a place with people he doesn’t know and he’s tired.

This is stupid. Why is he even talking to the man who just invaded his personal space and bothered him for no reason? He should just find Baekhyun and leave this stupid event already.

“Being an acclaimed actor doesn’t give you the right to be an _acclaimed_ asshole.”

_What?_

“What?” Kyungsoo asks, his voice coming out as a shriek but the man’s already far-off, walking fast. “Hey!” Kyungsoo keeps yelling but it doesn’t do any good, only attracts more attention to him.

“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun appears out of nowhere, worry written all over his face. “What just happened?”

“I have no idea.” He doesn’t, really. What was _that_ about? Did he just get called an asshole for no reason? By the person who was being _the_ asshole? Ah, fuck it. He doesn’t have the energy to think about it. “We’re leaving. Now.”

He starts walking towards the exit without giving Baekhyun any chance to speak. He hears the other man’s footsteps following him.

“Cancel anything similar to this.” Kyungsoo commands as he seats himself on the back of the black SUV. “I feel like dying.” He lolls his head back and rubs his temples.

“I know you’re tired-”

“I can still go on when I’m tired, Baekhyun. I just told you, I feel like _dying_. Please.” He hands the shiny award to his manager gently and leans back on his seat. The car seat is far from being comfortable. His company should get him a car with a bed considering the money Kyungsoo brings in.

“Okay.” Baekhyun sighs deeply and traps his lower lip in between his teeth.

“There’s something else, isn’t there?” Kyungsoo groans loudly, even the driver gives him a pitying look from the rear view mirror. Unbelievable.

“A magazine shoot,” Baekhyun replies, not even glancing at Kyungsoo. “I can try cancelling it but I don’t think it’ll work.”

“When?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

“Morning?! If I had schedule in the morning, why did we even come here?” He didn’t mean to yell at Baekhyun, the latter only does what the company says, or more like, commands but he can’t control it. He doesn’t even mention the embarrassing memory from earlier.

“Sorry?” Baekhyun says mousily and sends him a discerning smile as Kyungsoo rests his head on the cold car window thinking about how he’s going to stand up let alone posing. This industry is an nightmare, too bad that he loves his job.

* * *

“We’re here, wake up.” Kyungsoo shrinks back on his side, startling at Baekhyun’s loud voice. He opens his eyes with a loud groan, lunging at Baekhyun to smack the other’s arm but he’s stopped by his stiffened limbs. He softly rubs his neck and looks around inside the car. He couldn’t get enough sleep last night and it seems he fell asleep on the road.

“I’m not sure I can do this today.” He mumbles slowly to his manager as the other man leaves the vehicle and gestures Kyungsoo to do the same. “My face is all puffy and I can’t keep my eyes open.” He rubs his eyes violently as he walks, hoping that he won’t run into anything or anyone because he can’t really see anywhere he’s going. He just follows Baekhyun’s voice.

“Don’t worry, the make-up team will take care of your ugliness.” Baekhyun talks back, his face deadpanned. Kyungsoo can’t tell if he’s joking or actually means it.

“Fuck you.” He lunges forward again to punch Baekhyun on the shoulder. But he’s once again not able to move, his back is killing him. Still, despite the oddity of yesterday and the lack of sleep, he feels fine. Baekhyun’s joyful laugh helps too.

“Your room’s over there. Change and get your make-up. You’ll meet with the photographer after.” Baekhyun talks without looking at Kyungsoo, his eyes are currently going through a folder.

“What’s that?” Kyungsoo tries to catch a glimpse of the paper but Baekhyun’s faster. His manager hits his hand reaching for the folder, making Kyungsoo flinch and give the other one a scandalous look.

“Go!” Baekhyun pushes him almost violently. Normally he would push further and make Baekhyun tell him but Kyungsoo still doesn’t have much energy so he decides not to delve into it. At least not now.

He moves towards the room, a pretty girl stands in front of its door. Her long, black hair falls on her shoulders exquisitely. She’s not taller than Kyungsoo but her figure is salient. Her bronze skin shines under the artifical light.

“Uh-”

Her head shoots up and her lips stretch into a lovely smile that washes Kyungsoo’s tiredness away. “I was waiting for you.” Kyungsoo smiles and nods a little as the woman opens the door and gestures Kyungsoo to walk inside.

The room is smaller than the other ones Kyungsoo had during photoshoots. Clothes are everywhere, it kinda looks untidy. His eyes linger on the clothe hangers. _Finally,_ Kyungsoo thinks, _clothes that I actually like._ He sees black sweaters, tones of cream and blue. Nothing too flashy. He’s fine with anything actually, but he thinks that dark or pastel colors look better on him.

“I’m Seulgi by the way,” Kyungsoo glances towards the petit woman, her smile still on her lips. Her pinkish cheeks are puffed up, making her look even cuter. “I’m Jongin’s assistant.”

“Jongin?”

“The photographer.” She seems puzzled for a second. What, is Kyungsoo supposed to know this man? “We’ll start with the black turtleneck, grey jacket and those pants.” The assistant moves towards the hangers and shoves some clothes at him and then keeps talking. “The clothes are already arranged, you’ll be wearing them in order.” She checks her phone and the sweet smile is erased from her face. “Sehun will be here soon for your make up.” She bows down slightly and rushes out of the room.

With a huff, he changes into the clothes Seulgi threw at him carefully.

Kyungsoo has always enjoyed photoshoots, meeting with new people and learning what they think about him if they’re willing to talk about it. Standing like a statue and trying not to blink as the camera’s flash bothers him is no fun but he still likes changing into outfits that he probably won’t use in his life. But today, he feels like it’s going to be hell for him. The tall man who suddenly walks inside doesn’t really help too. He flashes Kyungsoo a grin before he steps further inside the room.

Okay, Kyungsoo isn’t the one to complain. He’s always coordinated with whatever was asked from him but this is too much.

“I didn’t invite you in,” He says, crossing his arms. The latter doesn’t seem to care as he sets up the table with a huge mirror on it.

“Forgive me for the intrusion, my lord.” The taller one bows to Kyungsoo after his sarcastic words. “It is I, Oh Sehun, your lovely make-up artist.” His grin grows as he stands straight again. Kyungsoo would laugh if it wasn’t him that’s being ridiculed.

“Stop mocking me,” He says irritably. He’s not a snob -at least he’d like to think that he isn’t- but he’s used to being respected.

“They said you were one of the cute ones.” The man- _Oh Sehun_ pouts a little and he looks like a child. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen, he feels a sudden urge to pat the other man’s head and tell him that he’s sorry- but wait, _one of the cute ones?_

“What do you mean?” He asks sitting down on the chair before the make-up table.

“We were all happy to hear that we’d be working for you since you’re the nation’s sweetheart.” Ah, that nickname. Kyungsoo hated it- _hates it._ Just a title, but Kyungsoo always felt like that it takes his rights to make mistakes. It leaves him no choice but to be _perfect_. He has to be this well structured person with great manners, respectful and tolerant to anyone and anything. It’s sad, actually. All Kyungsoo wanted was to live happily, doing the job he loves so much. He didn’t think for one second that he’d have to change into someone else, someone that isn’t him.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo speaks, his eyes fixated on his hands. He’s not going to go through the same thing he did the other night. “I couldn’t get any sleep and I-I’m sorry, there’s no excuse for being rude.” He lifts his head and meets Sehun’s eyes through the mirror. Kyungsoo smiles at the make-up artist and the latter’s face softens instantly.

“I don’t think I’ll have to do much,” Sehun runs his hand through Kyungsoo’s disheveled hair. “You’re really pretty.” The tall man winks and Kyungsoo hopes that his cheeks stay pale.

Kyungsoo watches him through the mirror as Sehun styles his hair. His raven hair falls on his forehead, tips curled. He has a big nose compared to his small eyes and mouth. Despite being a make-up artist, his face is bare, but still attractive. His lips form a pout as he focuses on his job, his hands gently move on Kyungsoo’s skin. His clear skin shines under the lights around the mirror. _He’d look prettier under the sun,_ Kyungsoo thinks.

“See something you like?” Kyungsoo raises his eyes on the mirror and sees Sehun looking at him, wearing a cunning grin. “I mean, you’re cute but just not my type.”

Kyungsoo’s mouth falls open slightly. He’s not sure if he should feel offended or laugh at himself for getting caught gawking at the other man. “I didn’t mean to, I’m not-”

“It’s fine.” The latter starts laughing as Kyungsoo tries to mumble out a few apologies. “I’m joking, honey.” And then he winks again. Kyungsoo hopes that not every person on the photographer’s team is this pretty, he’s already struck with the two people he met. He’s not ready for more.

They hear knocks on the door but it doesn’t open. “Let’s go.” Sehun gestures him to get up and opens the door. They walk out, Kyungsoo tries to catch up with Sehun’s long steps. “I hope I didn’t take much. I don’t want to upset Jongin, he’s cranky in the mornings.” Sehun sighs deeply and leads Kyungsoo with his hand, realizing that the actor can’t keep up with him.

“Who’s Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks one more time, hoping that he’ll get more out of Sehun than Seulgi.

“You don’t know him?” Sehun looks almost scandalized too.

“What’s so special about him?” Sehun huffs his cheeks at Kyungsoo’s question.

“He’s one of the most known photographers, he only works with people he considers important.” He explains, fastening his pace.

“I never heard of him.” Kyungsoo’s reply makes Sehun stop in his tracks and give the actor a calculating look before he starts moving again.

“I guess that’s fine. He lately started working in South Korea.” Kyungsoo spots Baekhyun sitting on a chair ahead of them. “Just don’t tell him that, you’ll wound his pride.” Sehun gives him a squeeze on the shoulder before he walks away.

Great. He’s going to have to deal with a spoiled and probably not-that-talented photographer and he sacrificed his sleep for this. Truly great.

“You look good,” Baekhyun comments after Kyungsoo seats himself next to him.

“Thanks.” He answers with a fake enthusiasm. He can’t wait to go home and they didn’t even start yet. He stiffens a yawn and tries to peek at Baekhyun’s phone, wondering what got his manager so engrossed. But the deep voice he hears grabs his attention.

“Well, hello again, Do Kyungsoo.” A man speaks behind Kyungsoo, his voice sounds familiar.

Kyungsoo gets up from his chair to greet the man but freezes in his tracks as soon as he recognizes the face standing in front of him.

_An acclaimed asshole._

“What the hell?” Kyungsoo manages to find his voice and talk. “Is this a joke?” All of his tranquility leaves its place to exasperation.

“Ah, you remember me.” The taller one keeps talking wih a smug expression and Kyungsoo feels a sudden urge to punch that smirk away from his face. His pretty, pretty face.

“Who’s this and what is he doing here?” Kyungsoo finds his voice again and turns to a very confused looking Baekhyun. He raises his eyebrows, expecting an answer from his manager.

“Kim Jongin.” The pretentious prick talks again. “Your photographer for today.” He bows down theatrically and Kyungsoo feels his blood boil as he grabs his manager’s arm not-so-kindly and drags him away from the latter.

“I’m not doing it,” He says in a flat tone, trying to surpress his anger.

“What? No, you can’t-”

“I won’t.” He interrupts the older man as his eyes travel back to where Kim Jongin stands. He’s talking with Sehun, Seulgi seems worried as her eyes ply between Jongin and Kyungsoo.

“Is it the photographer? How did you even meet him?”

“He called me an asshole.” Kyungsoo whispers, looking around to make sure that they are far from anyone’s reach.

“Can you please start telling me from the beginning? I don’t understand anything.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, he looks like Kyungsoo’s mother when Kyungsoo wouldn’t stop complaining about vegetables on his plate as a kid.

“We met last night, he offered drinks, I said no.” He keeps it short, avoiding to mention his behaviors. “And he called me an asshole. An acclaimed asshole, in that matter.”

“What?” Baekhyun snorts after hearing Kim Jongin’s words but he winces as Kyungsoo pinches his upper arm. He slowly rubs the spot, opening his mouth to say something but before he could say a word, Kyungsoo hears that irritating voice again.

“Is the princess ready or do we have to wait for the magic shoe?” Jongin shouts from afar. He’s sitting on Baekhyun’s chair, seeming bored while Seulgi looks like she’s going through a breakdown. Fuck, how does this man treat his workers? And how will he treat Kyungsoo after the fiasco the other night?

Kyungsoo turns to look at the man, expression bewildered. Baekhyun seems to have fun, his body shakes with his silent giggles.

“We’re coming.” Baekhyun finally controls himself and shouts back at the man.

“I just said I’m not doing it.” Kyungsoo snaps at the manager, already wanting to go home.

“Yes you are.”

“Baek-”

“Shut up. It’s too early for this and I’m really tired from last night.” The latter rubs his eyes and cracks his fingers. “It’s just a few poses. You’ll be fine.” Baekhyun places his palms on Kyungsoo’s back and gently pushes him forward. “I’ll buy you ice cream on the way back.”

“I’m not a child.” He scoffs at his manager as the latter places himself on an empty seat.

“Sure about that?” Kyungsoo hears that cocky voice speak again. He stares at the photographer, hoping that his efforts on looking unimpressed works because, holy spirits, he realizes something that he didn’t because of his anger earlier. And the darkness of last night.

Kim Jongin looks like a _god._

He’s wearing a white plain t-shirt and worn out jeans that wraps tightly around his long legs, bringing out his proportions. His purplish hair falls on his forehead, looking soft. It was black the other night, as Kyungsoo remembers. But he likes this new look on the other man, it brings out his toned skin, shining under the sunlight coming from the glass ceiling.

“See something you like?” Jongin separates Kyungsoo from his thoughts. Kyungsoo snorts at his words, trying to seem casual but inside, he’s panicking. He, once again, is caught gawking at someone. But thinking that Sehun and Jongin practice these things together actually makes him want to laugh. Pathetic.

“Let’s just get it over,” He says, wetting his lips. “What do I do?” Kyungsoo asks without looking at the photographer.

“Here.” He hears a woman speak. Seulgi stands in the middle of the set in front of him, gesturing Kyungsoo to walk towards her. “Stand here.” She points at where she stood a few seconds ago.

He could see tulle curtains flutter around with the slight breeze coming from a fan. Suddenly the lights change color into a neon red, it looks good but it reminds of him last night which makes him cringe at the memories. He still can’t believe he has to work with this guy.

“Put your hands in your pockets.” Kim Jongin talks in a softer tone now, yet still professional. Kyungsoo does as he’s told while Jongin presses a few buttons on his camera, then brings it to his face. “Look here.” He snaps a couple of shots before talking again. “You’re too expressionless for an actor.”

Kyungsoo bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from answering. He’s not going to give Kim Jongin what he wants. He’s not going to be the _asshole_ the photographer thinks he is. Jongin seems puzzled as he brings the camera to his face again. “Look over my shoulder, to your manager.” He takes a few more shots.

Baekhyun gives him a thumbs up and Kyungsoo smiles a little, feeling calmer. Jongin looks at him and then at Baekhyun with knitted eyebrows when he realizes the change on Kyungsoo’s face.

“Turn to your left and look at the camera.” Jongin says firmly, shifting his side, cloaking Baekhyun with his body. “Tilt your head slightly.”

After a few more clicks, Kyungsoo steps back inside the changing room. Jongin didn’t keep up with the remarks so he feels better. He quickly changes to another set of clothes and leaves the room again.

The set seems different now and Kyungsoo is almost impressed how quickly they managed to change everything. The curtains are gone and the lighting is better. There’s a white marble statue in the middle, it looks like it’s stolen from some Roman museum.

“Stand next to it.” He hears Jongin’s expressionless voice. He looks around, not knowing what to do with his hands.

Jongin shakes his head and walks towards him, his camera hanging on his chest. He grabs Kyungsoo’s arm and throws it over the statue. “Think as if you’re hugging it.” Jongin steps back and snaps some shots in silence.

The rest of the photoshoot doesn’t take much as Kyungsoo complies with everything Jongin says and doesn’t talk even a bit. Jongin does the same, apparently he isn’t an annoying jerk when he’s working.

“It was an honor to work with the nation’s pride.” _There it is._ Jongin says with a grin after they’re done and Baekhyun seems proud, not understanding the subtext to it. Kyungsoo fakes a smile and then turns to Sehun.

“Thank you for having me.” He bows to the taller man and than to Seulgi.

“You’re cute. I like cute.” Sehun winks at him again. _Why couldn’t he be the photographer?_ They would’ve had so much fun.

“Take care.” Kyungsoo speaks again before walking away, not even glancing towards Jongin.

“That was kind of disrespectful.” Baekhyun starts talking as soon as they’re back inside the car. Kyungsoo feels all the emotional and physical fatigue fall onto his shoulders. “Are you even listening to me?”

“He was disrespectful first.”

“It’s not a competition!”

“It’s not like I’ll ever see him again.” He puffs his cheeks, he’s _upset_. Kim Jongin acted like a child, both the other night and today. Didn’t Baekhyun hear his words? Why is Kyungsoo the one being scolded?

“Soo-”

“Baekhyun, please. I’m tired and I just want to go home.” Kyungsoo complains in a child-like tone which makes Baekhyun stop talking. Kyungsoo barely whines and Baekhyun _knows_ that.

Kyungsoo can’t wait to get home and surrender himself to the merciful hands of sleep in his comfortable bed. But still, a small thought hovers over on the back of his head. Kim Jongin could be an attractive person if he wasn’t such a jerk. Hell, who’s Kyungsoo fooling? The man _is_ attractive but his manners stink. Which is a total bummer.

Kyungsoo shakes his head as if it could help him chase away the thoughts. Why is he even thinking about the photographer? He said it himself, they’ll never see each other again. And Kyungsoo is sure that he doesn’t want to see that man again. _Almost sure_.

* * *

“Do I _really_ have to do this?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun answers coldly, not even glancing at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo slumps down on the couch, crossing his arms on his chest, a small pout is formed on his lips and he’s waiting for Baekhyun to notice him so he can convince the man through his cuteness.

“It’s not going to work,” Baekhyun speaks again, eyes still on the iPad he’s holding. “You’ve been acting like a spoiled child the entire week. It’s not like you.” It’s obvious that he’s trying to scold Kyungsoo but the actor can sense his concern through the slight tremble of his voice.

It’s true. He’s been rejecting every job offer, he hasn’t been to any award shows ever since the last one. In fact, he didn’t even leave his room. He spent and entire week binging all the anime he could find on Netflix. He stopped when Evangelion caused him a session of questioning his own existence. He just wanted to see some cool robots fight and all he’s left with is an existential crisis and a deprecating desire of being left alone, which is like, _impossible_ , considering his job. He’s been able to avoid Baekhyun for a week, mostly because the other one was busy with something else. Apparently his manager is done with whatever he was dealing and now he’s back to annoy Kyungsoo.

“What’s the point?” He asks the other man, resting his palms over his eyes so he wouldn’t have to face the other.

“What do you mean what’s the point? It’s your job!” Baekhyun hollers. “Kyungsoo, look at me.”

“I don’t want to.” Kyungsoo knows that he sounds like a child, but he’s been feeling dejected for a week- ever since he had that photoshoot.

It’s not only the small quarrel he had with Jongin during the award show. It’s not only the sarcastic comments Jongin did during the photoshoot. It’s everything else, _everyone else._

_Nation’s pride._

_Nation’s sweatheart._

_Nation’s husband._

All these titles Kyungsoo never asked for. He just wanted to do the job he’s always dreamed of but everyone’s been expecting the best from him. Not only for his acting but also for his personal life. He’s always under the spotlight, always chased after. He can’t go home and relax after his hectic schedule. He has to throw off the stalkers first. He can’t have a relationship because his fans would either bash him and stop supporting him or pulverize the person he’s with. He can’t have a normal life and the reason is that he’s good at what he does.

He’s been always the respectful, a meek puppy in people’s eyes and now he can’t even reject the smallest things. People have been exploiting his good manners and he’s been letting them. What else he was supposed to do? Defending himself or showing discontent at how others thought that they could just shove a phone into his face for a low quality picture would be ‘being cocky’ and ‘not respecting the love people have for you’. Kyungsoo felt like he was going to collapse in the middle of the office as the CEO told him- _threatened_ him to be a nice kid and use that pretty face of his that one time when he almost snapped at a reporter.

Dispiriting, right? Well, these are the thoughts that’s been occupying his mind for years but ever since that encounter with Kim Jongin, he’s been thinking even more. Kyungsoo doesn’t understand why the other man had such impact on him but his words don’t seem to leave his mind.

_You people aren’t really different._

The photographer compared Kyungsoo to others, probably not the good ones and Kyungsoo haven’t been able to stop doing the same.

He didn’t do anything. He was tired, it was late and he didn’t want to drink with a stranger. If anything, it was Jongin who was at fault. You don’t just creep up to someone and ask if you can buy them a drink.

But then some other thoughts would crawl into his mind. _You could’ve been a little kinder,_ the small voice in the very back of his head would often bother him, _he didn’t mean any harm._

Spending a whole week in a dilemma, Kyungsoo couldn’t really focus on anything. Even though he doesn’t want to accept, the only thing that he can’t stop thinking about isn’t Jongin’s comments, but the man himself too. Like how polite Jongin was during the photoshoot after he was done with clowning Kyungsoo. How concentrated he was while going through the pictures. His eyebrows would crease while observing every picture and telling someone from crew to change the lighting or the decor.

It reminded Kyungsoo a little of his father. His father was an artist, Kyungsoo remembers how focused he was while executing his job. It’s actually the only memory he can still of his father before he lost the man when he was eleven.

“Are you even listening?” Baekhyun pinches his upper arm and brings Kyungsoo back to present. Kyungsoo rubs the spot and grows his pout. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Fine. Tell me about it.”

“It’s for the award you got last week. You won’t be posing much since there are like ten more actors,” Baekhyun starts explaining but in between his manager’s words, Kyungsoo gets lost again. A new photoshoot. Could Jongin be there?

Idiot. Why does he even think about him? It’s not like he cares. Because he doesn’t, of course. Whatever.

“Okay, I’ll do it.” He mumbles.

“Was it hard?”

“Shut up.” He throws a cushion at the other man and it hits right in the face. “Fuck.” Kyungsoo bolts away from the couch immediately and leaves his room. He can hear the curses Baekhyun aims at him as they run in the long corridor. He could never imagine his collected manager knowing that many swear words.

* * *

“Well, that was embarrassing.”

“If you didn’t chase me-”

“Shut up.” Baekhyun jogs Kyungsoo inside the car between their laughters.

Their small hustle in the company corridors didn’t end up well as Kyungsoo tripped and landed on someone and Baekhyun fell on top of them. The CEO didn’t seem very happy having two grown ass man laying on his chest. They half assed an apology before the man shook his head and disappeared behind a door.

They didn’t really care, Kyungsoo can’t say that they’re fond of the man. But ending up in that position in front of a group of people wasn’t really Kyungsoo’s favorite moment. Especially when he’s supposed to be this mature, collected actor.

“You seem to feel better, though.” Baekhyun flashes him a soft smile. He seems better too. “I guess I uplifted your spirit.”

“I _do_ feel better, yeah.” Kyungsoo downs a bottle of water, all that running around tired him a little. “Do you have a list of the actors?”

“Huh?”

“The photoshoot. Who’ll be there? Anyone I like?” He asks leaning back on his seat as the car moves forward on the road slowly.

“Oh, well, I don’t have the exact list but I heard Kim Taeri-”

“She’ll be there? Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Kyungsoo whines contritely. “We wasted time playing around.”

“Woah, thank you my dear friend. I guess she’s more important than having fun with me.” Baekhyun crosses his arms over his wide chest as a small pout grows on his lips.

“Shut up, you know I admire her as a colleague.”

“Nothing more?” Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo the same way he looks at the television while he’s watching those stupid magazine shows and Kyungsoo doesn’t like it. He sends his manager a disgruntled look and pinches his shoulder lightly. The rest of the ride is silent as Kyungsoo keeps his eyes on the road and Baekhyun’s busy with his iPad.

* * *

“Ah! You again!” Kyungsoo hears a familiar voice as soon as he enters the studio. He turns around to meet the owner of the voice. “Hello, your highness.” Oh Sehun curtsies in front of Kyungsoo and rather than feeling annoyed, Kyungsoo laughs at the latter’s gesture.

“What should I call you? My knight?” Kyungsoo suggests, shaking hands with the taller one.

Sehun’s lips stretch into a beautiful smile. “I like the sound of that.” He raises an eyebrow and leans just a little forward, just enough flirtatious but not too much to disturb Kyungsoo.

“Changing room is ready- oh, hi.” Baekhyun stutters as he spots Sehun next to Kyungsoo. He clasps his hands together and takes a deep breath.

Sehun presses his lips together into a smile and stretches his hand out to Baekhyun. Kyungsoo’s eyes move back and forth between them as the two man mutter some words at each other. Something seems off about Baekhyun.

“Let me know when you’re done changing!” Sehun shouts as Baekhyun grabs Kyungsoo’s arm and drag him towards the changing room after a few awkward minutes of conversation.

“Can you stop bruising my arm?” Kyungsoo starts speaking as soon as they’re inside the room, slapping away Baekhyun’s hand very lightly. “Are you okay?”

Baekhyun leans back on the door and he’s taking deep breaths. “That brat.” He throws himself on a chair.

“Sehun?” Kyungsoo asks with knitted eyebrows. “He seems cool-”

“He kept flirting with me during your photoshoot last week. He was bold enough to ask for my number.”

“And?”

“I didn’t give it to him, of course.”

“Why?” Kyungsoo nearly shrieks but he tries to contain his excitement as soon as he sees Baekhyun’s threatening stare.

The knock on the door stops Kyungsoo from speaking again. “Hi.” The stylist from last week, Seulgi, stands on the other side of the door. “Those are your clothes for the first picture.” She points at a black suit. “And those for the indivual pictures.” Her hand is aimed at another hanger next to the suit. She disappears behind the door, closing it gently. She’s more professional than Sehun, obviously, but Kyungsoo wishes that the woman would loosen up too. She seems anxious just like last week and that much stress is never good.

Kyungsoo starts stripping to put on the suit, without worrying about Baekhyun sitting there. He’s been working with Baekhyun for the longest time, the latter already knows what Kyungsoo looks like under all those layers.

“Why didn’t you give him your number?” He asks again, putting on his trousers.

“I’m already busy enough Kyungsoo, I don’t have time for relationships.”

“Who’s talking about relationships? Maybe he just wants someone to hook up with,” Kyungsoo suggests as he wears the white turtleneck.

“Fuck you, I’m not a whore.” Baekhyun crosses his arms and sends Kyungsoo a glare.

“That wouldn’t make you a whore, idiot. You’ll get rid of that sexual tension.” He puts on the black, shiny shoes. “You sure need that.”

“Look who’s talking. When was the last time you slept with someone?”

“Shut up, I’m busier than you.”

Baekhyun doesn’t speak again but his words linger on Kyungsoo’s mind. It has been long since he’s been with someone. However, he’s not the one to sleep around and not catch feelings. He’d rather a relationship. A relationship with someone tall with skin of gold, a small nose, black hair- ha ha, what?

No, no, definitely not _him._ What the hell? Why did Kyungsoo even think of the photographer?

Wait. Sehun and Seulgi are here, then.. is Jongin today’s photographer?

Kyungsoo suddenly feels panic creep up on him. What is he going to do? To say? God, he looks terrible, but Sehun will take care of that, right?

Again, what the hell? Why is he panicking?

Kyungsoo puffs his cheeks, annoyed at himself and he asks Baekhyun to call Sehun in. His manager complains for a few seconds but eventually, he leaves the room to find the taller man.

It’s no lie, Jongin has been on Kyungsoo’s mind since last week but the latter probably won’t even care seeing him here. He doesn’t even like Kyungsoo, he just likes teasing him.

Kyungsoo can’t make sense of his feelings. They only met two times, they didn’t even have an actual conversation yet there’s something about Kim Jongin that pushes Kyungsoo into thinking about him. Thinking about how those strong hands holding the camera would feel against his waist, how the lips that flashes the most alluring smirks would press over his own.

The door cracks open and Sehun enters, seeming low spirited. “You ready?”

“Yeah. You okay?” Kyungsoo inquires the latter while Sehun’s busy setting up his equipment.

“That manager of yours, he doesn’t seem to like me.” Sehun smiles bitterly.

“He’s been tired lately and-”

“You’re tired too, I mean look at your face.” Sehun gestures at Kyungsoo’s under-eye bags.

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo presses his lips together. He was aware that he didn’t look his best but it’s still not nice to heart that from a make-up artist. He truly hopes that Jongin isn’t there.

Sehun lets out a groan. “I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant.” Then he starts applying concealer _as if_ he meant it. Kyungsoo would laugh if the latter didn’t look like a kicked puppy. “You’re nice, he’s not.”

“Keep trying. He’ll come around.” Kyungsoo closes his eyes as he lets Sehun works his magic.

“I don’t want to bother him.” Sehun releases a deep sigh. “Okay, I’m done with you face.”

“Already?”

“I wasn’t supposed to do much, boss likes seeing you natural.” Sehun’s eyes immediately wander on Kyungsoo’s face, panic visible in his eyes as if he let out a secret unwillingly.

“What do you mean?” 

“Nothing, it’s time for your hair.” Sehun grabs a handful of hair gel.

“Lose the half of it, I don’t like that.” Sehun rolls his eyes but complies anyway. Kyungsoo thinks maybe he should help Sehun about Baekhyun. Maybe unconciously, but Sehun helped him cheer up many times during the first photoshoot and Kyungsoo feels obliged.

“I miss the times when your hair was longer,” Sehuns says, his hands going through Kyungsoo’s dark locks.

“I looked like a child.”

“Bowl-cut is a crime but somehow it looked so good on you.” Sehun leaves Kyungsoo’s hair disheveled and cleans his hands. “You look good whatever you do. It’s a gift.” He winks, making Kyungsoo chuckle.

Kyungsoo stands up from his chair with a small smile on his lips. “Who’s the photographer today?” He asks, trying to seem casual but Sehun doesn’t answer him and just sends a grin.

 _Like you don’t know already,_ kind of grin.

* * *

Kyungsoo’s back hurts from bowing to the seniors. During events like this, he’d be chatting with people, having fun but there isn’t anyone he knows today and he feels timid among all these accomplished people.

Baekhyun appears out of nowhere and fixes his blazer. “Why don’t you go talk with the love of your life?” He mocks, earning himself a punch on the shoulder.

“I don’t know, why don’t you let Sehun in your pants?” He hears a laugh from behind while Baekhyun chokes on his own spit.

Kyungsoo turns around and his eyes meet with Kim Jongin’s. The latter smiles wide as he approaches. “I wouldn’t imagine you saying those kind of stuff.” The taller man speaks standing in front of Kyungsoo.

He’s wearing tight jeans with a baby blue button up tucked in his jeans. His now faded purple hair falls carelessly on his sides as he runs his hand through the strands.

“You should see him in the dorms.” Baekhyun butts in and pinches Kyungsoo on his belly. “Stop saying shit like that. I know you encourage him.” He continues, raising an eyebrow at Kyungsoo.

“I’m just trying to help you get rid of your loneliness.” Kyungsoo pouts, rubbing his belly.

“Take care of yours first.” Baekhyun walks away, leaving Kyungsoo alone with the photographer.

“You’re single?” Jongin inquires, his hands inside his pockets, the tip of his lips are curled into a small smile.

“You offered drinks to someone you didn’t know whether they were single or not?” Kyungsoo regrets his words instantly as Jongin’s face falls and he looks around the set.

“Not everyone who offers you something wants to, in your words, get in your pants.” He says raising an eyebrow.

“They do.” Remembering his past experiences, Kyungsoo’s reply is barely audible. “You wouldn’t imagine the lenghts people would go to take advantage of my position.” He smiles bitterly.

“We’re ready!” A loud voice interrupts Jongin just when he’s about to speak. “Actors please gather before the white curtain!”

Kyungsoo starts moving without looking at Jongin. He already feels exhausted and the photoshoot didn’t even start yet. He hates seeming vulnerable.

The actors line up, Jongin going through them to show them how to pose.

He stands in front of Kyungsoo, giving him a look that Kyungsoo can’t make anything of. “Put your hands inside your pockets.” He says softly and then his hands reach for Kyungsoo’s hair, ruffling the top. Kyungsoo freezes at the gesture. “Sehun used too much gel.” He wipes his hand on the back of his jeans.

“Gross.” Kyungsoo hears giggles from his sides and he’s faced with Jongin’s shocked expression.

“Did you just call me gross?” The taller one asks in bewilderment.

“I didn’t call you gross, I called what you did gross,” Kyungsoo states as he stirs uncomfortably where he stands. “There’s a difference.”

Jongin laughs a little, to Kyungsoo’s surprise. “Maybe you’d like to teach me about hygiene.”

“You sure need a lesson.” Kyungsoo responds, eyebrows shooting up to his forehead. Jongin smiles before moving on to the actress next to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tries to seem collected but he’s panicking inside. Did he just flirt with Jongin? In front of people? His colleagues? His seniors?!

You can’t call that flirting, right? They were just joking around. In a friendly way. Everyone does that.

“Alright everyone, look here.” Jongin points at himself, he’s standing a few meters away from the group. “Show me those gorgeous smiles!”

He snaps some pictures. Kyungsoo tears his eyes away from the camera for a second and looks at behind Jongin. Baekhyuns sits on a chair, arms folded around himself as he listens whatever Sehun’s saying. He doesn’t seem upset, he even smiles at some point, which makes Kyungsoo smile too.

Suddenly Kyungsoo realizes that he’s been an inconsiderate idiot to his manager. The man never gets to relax, he’s always working as much as Kyungsoo, finding him new projects, projects that Kyungsoo enjoys. And Kyungsoo has been acting like a child since last week.

As soon as Jongin announces that they’re done with the group shot, Kyungsoo starts moving, walking past Jongin’s curious eyes and hurls himself on Baekhyun.

“Kyungsoo, is everything okay?” Baekhyun mutters as he hesitantly places his palms on Kyungsoo’s back.

Kyungsoo smiles to himself and gives Baekhyun one more squeeze before he pulls away. “Yeah. I just wanted to apologize for my behaviors.” He bows down before a very surprised Baekhyun, leaning his trembling hands on his thighs.

“For what?”

“Last week.”

Baekhyun smiles at him the same way he smiled when Kyungsoo asked him if he could make him soup that one time he caught cold and Kyungsoo knows he’s forgiven.

Kyungsoo looks at Sehun who seems to find his shoes very interesting since his eyes don’t meet with Baekhyun’s or Kyungsoo’s. “That was a very friendly exchange,” Kyungsoo taps on the taller’s shoulder. “Almost brotherly, don’t give up.” He winks which earns him a punch on the shoulder from Baekhyun.

“What do we do now?” Kyungsoo asks, rubbing the spot Baekhyun hit.

“You gotta wait for the individual shot,” Baekhyun answers, folding his arms over his chest. “You’re the last one.”

Kyungsoo groans silently, rubbing his nape. He wants to complain but he needs to be professional, he’s with his seniors. The very seniors that witnessed him flirt with the photographer... He needs to get out of there.

Baekhyun leans back on his chair and stretches his arms out. “You could go talk to her.” He points at someone discreetly.

“I wouldn’t want to bother her.” Kyungsoo reasons, putting his weight on his right leg. “She’s probably tired.”

The truth? The idea of talking to Kim Taeri doesn’t seem so intriguing now, he’d rather someone else. Someone taller. Someone smug. Someone who’s not a woman. Someone who probably doesn’t care about Kyungsoo but still attracts Kyungsoo nonsensically.

Kyungsoo looks around the set but doesn’t see Jongin. “I’m going back to the changing room.”

“I’m coming too-”

“No, you’re not.” Kyungsoo pushes his manager back on the chair as Baekhyun struggles to get up. “I want to stay alone.”

Kyungsoo walks away right after giving Baekhyun a _be nice to him_ look. He likes Sehun, the taller one reminds him of himself when he wasn’t busy every hour of the day and actually had a soul.

He takes a deep breath, remembering his early days as a rookie actor. This world was nothing like he’s ever imagined and sometimes it physically hurts to be alive but he thinks that he wouldn’t be happy doing any other job. Still, during many times he sat on the chair by the window of his apartment, he hoped that he’ll make it alive. The acting sector was harsh and everyone considered him either too naive or weak, sometimes Kyungsoo himself too. But he’ll do anything to prove those people wrong, that’s why he’s been bearing this life. _I’ll prove myself wrong too. I’m strong enough._

“Ah!” He howls in surprise as he crashes into a.. wall? No, he feels arms wrap around him, preventing him from falling.

“Sorry, didn’t see you,” Jongin speaks quietly, expression genuinely worried. “You okay?”

“Yeah, sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Kyungsoo doesn’t even try to escape Jongin’s hold. He _hates_ strangers touching him but somehow, Jongin’s touch feels familiar, calming.

Jongin doesn’t seem to feel the same as he pulls away and Kyungsoo feels upset losing the latter’s warmth around him. “Go change,” He says coldly. “It won’t take long with others.” And then he walks away.

Kyungsoo tries to ignore the pang spreading on his chest and walks into his changing room. Did he do something? They were just fine joking around even while the photoshoot. Jongin didn’t even make any snarky remarks and Kyungsoo thought they could finally be civil with each other.

He takes a deep breath and takes a look at himself after changing his clothes. He’s wearing a blue button up shirt under a light brown sweater and dark green khaki pants. He brushes his hair with his hands, trying to get rid of the extra gel. He doesn’t like the exhausted man looking back at him on the mirror. He averts his eyes and steps towards the door.

Kyungsoo leaves the room feeling even more tired. He walks carefully now, watching his arounds. Baekhyun’s still seated in the same spot but Sehun isn’t there.

“Please don’t tell me you made him run away,” Kyungsoo grumbles wearily when he approaches his manager.

“He needs to do his job, you know,” Baekhyun says, his eyes fixed on his phone. “I gave him my number.” He keeps talking.

“And?”

“Aren’t you happy?” Baekhyun moves uncomfortably in his seat. “Wasn’t it what you wanted?”

“Only if you wanted too.”

“Yeah, he’s cute I guess.” Baekhyun talks a tad lower and Kyungsoo decides not to push it. He’s just happy that at least his manager’s getting some action. But he wishes that he encouraged the man earlier, he thinks that Baekhyun probably never gave anyone a chance because he was busy with him all the time. He’s even more upset now, if it’s even possible.

Baekhyun lifts himself off of the small chair and links their arms. “Let’s go, it’ll be your turn soon.”

Kyungsoo bows to his senior walking away from the white curtained background tries to stay expressionless as Jongin prepares his camera for Kyungsoo.

“Bring that stool.” Jongin asks a staff and gestures Kyungsoo to sit on it. “Put your hand under your chin.” Kyungsoo does as said and finds Jongin smile amusedly. “You look like a grandpa.” The photographer walks towards him and looks at him, really looks at him. His sharp eyes pierce through Kyungsoo and the actor feels like Jongin sees right through him. “Here.”

Jongin places Kyungsoo’s fingers on his blue shirt’s collar and walks back. “Look at your left,” He says after taking several pictures.

“I guess we’re done.” Jongin speaks again after a few seconds.

Kyungsoo moves towards Baekhyun but stops in his tracks when he feels a hand grab his wrist gently. “Can we talk?” Jongin nearly whispers, handing his camera to some girl Kyungsoo hasn’t seen before.

“S-sure.” Kyungsoo replies, hoping that he’s doing a good job hiding his excitement.

“Okay, change then.” Jongin turns his attention to Baekhyun. “I’m taking him out, you can leave.”

Uh, what? Kyungsoo thought they’d talk here but Jongin doesn’t seem to agree as he walks away to take a look at the pictures. Kyungsoo shrugs at Baekhyun’s surprised expression and walks briskly to get back into his clothes.

* * *

“Your manager gave Sehun his number.” After a long discussion of who’ll be paying and a lot of judging looks from other customers Jongin and Kyungsoo gave their orders and they’re standing in the short line of people in the local McDonalds. When Jongin said that he’s taking Kyungsoo out, this sure wasn’t what Kyungsoo expected.

“Yeah.” His voice comes out muffled behind the mask he’s wearing. Jongin assured him that not many people come here but still, Kyungsoo doesn’t want to risk it. He actually wants to speak to Jongin and the idea of getting recognized even just by one person means that he’d have to spare time giving autographs, taking pictures.

“You seem okay with it,” Jongin speaks again, swaying on his spot.

“Why wouldn’t I be? Sehun seems genuinely interested.” Kyungsoo replies picking up his food tray.

“You seemed pretty close with Barkheun.”

Kyungsoo laughs audibly as they climb the stairs to find a spot that they’d be alone. “His name is Baekhyun and yeah, we are close. He’s been my manager for a long time.”

“Nothing more?” Jongin inquires, his eyes look up at Kyungsoo expectantly as he points at a table on a completely empty floor.

“Nothing more,” Kyungsoo answers, lowering his voice.

They stay silent for a while, eating their food. It’s still day time but the weather seems muggy. Kyungsoo likes the melancholia of the nature.

“I wanted to apologize,” Jongin says as he pours ketchup on his chicken tenders.

Kyungsoo scrunches his face at the latter’s move. “For commiting such crime?” He asks gesturing at the mess on Jongin’s tray.

“What do you mean? That’s how you eat it.” Jongin grabs one and bring it to his mouth.

“No, you take one and dip it in the ketchup. That’s just messy and gross.” He points at Jongin again.

Jongin gazes at Kyungsoo in amusement with arched brows. “I’m sorry master, please teach me how to eat!”

“Shut up.”

“No.” Jongin laughs softly and keeps talking. “Back to the adult talk, I wanted to- _want to_ apologize for my behaviors last week. And today, of course.” Kyungsoo knits his eyebrows together but doesn’t interrupt the man’s talk. “All that teasing and joking was probably very frustrating.”

Jongin takes a sip of his cola, eyes everywhere but on Kyungsoo.

“ _You_ are frustrating,” Kyungsoo mumbles, putting his mask on again after realizing a couple sitting not far from them. “But it doesn’t bother me. I mean, it did the first time, but now I’m used to it. ” _I even kinda want you to._ He doesn’t let the words out.

Jongin sends him a smile and suddenly Kyungsoo feels weak. This man is _ridiculously_ handsome even when he doesn’t try.

Kyungsoo breathes out a deep sigh and keeps talking. “I should be the one who’s apologizing.” Jongin leans back on his seat with curious eyes. “The first time we met, I was really tired and I couldn’t think right. I’m truly sorry for snapping at you.”

Jongin squints and starts laughing, even the couple glances at them. Well, this is definitely not the reaction Kyungsoo expected. “I’m sorry, it’s just,” Jongin wipes away the tears on the sides of his eyes. “I literally insulted you that night and you’re apologizing?”

“Do you want me to apologize for apologizing?” Kyungsoo sounds firmer, he’s trying to be nice and gets ridiculed. Honestly, he’s lucky that the mask hides his pout.

“No, no, I’m sorry, really.” Jongin bounces back to his serious self. “We good?”

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo’s _not_ good. He expected this date to go differently but yet again, is this even a date? Jongin just wanted to talk about his behaviors and-

“I like you.” Kyungsoo shoots a perplexed glance towards Jongin, or, he hopes that the latter understands through his widened eyes. “You’re one of my favorite actors.” Of course. What else. “I hope we could become closer-”

“What made you think that I want to be closer to you?” What did he think? That Kyungsoo’s just going to jump on his bones because he’s _stunning?_ He could, but he won’t.

“I arranged today’s photoshoot,” Jongin says, his smug face not even faltering for a second. “I wanted to see you.”

“Why?”

“I think you know why.” Well, Kyungsoo sure has a guess but he’s not going to say that out loud.

“Because you find me photogenic?” He replies the other man through a muffled voice.

Jongin smiles endearingly and grabs a napkin. He looks like he wants to say something but Kyungsoo’s phone vibrates on the brown table.

_I got you an audition. Meet me halfway._

His manager’s short message ends with an adress not so foreign to Kyungsoo. “I need to go.” He tries to ignore Jongin’s disoriented expression and the sudden glumness that spreads on his face. “There will be a cocktail party for today’s photoshoot,” He says getting up. “I’ll see you there?”

He feels long, slender fingers close around his wrist. “I’ll give you a ride.”

“It’s fine, Baekhyun’s close.”

Jongin leans back on the chair and frowns.

Should he do it? He shouldn’t. They barely know each other. But they’ll meet again, right? What if Jongin won’t show up at the party? Then Kyungsoo doesn’t have anything to worry about since he’ll never see the man again.

Well, there goes nothing.

Kyungsoo leans down fast and plants a kiss on Jongin’s cheek. He’s sure the latter didn’t even feel his lips through his mask but he doesn’t stop to see. He dashes off, hoping he didn’t do anything that’ll make Jongin uncomfortable. His heart throbs inside his chest, Kyungsoo lowers his mask just for a few seconds to take a deep breath. He walks forward feeling lighter.

* * *

Kyungsoo sloshes down another glass of champagne. He looks around as the bitter taste of alcohol burns his throat a little. Everyone’s smiling in their shiny dresses and black suits. Kyungsoo returns their gestures, trying to look as content. He’s not though.

Jongin didn’t show up.

Baekhyun sends him a worried glance but eventually he starts enjoying the night. Sehun’s with him. They seem to hit it off after Baekhyun stopped the tsundere act.

Kyungsoo sees Seulgi too, she looks pretty in her red dress. Actually, she looks breathtaking as she talks and laughs with other people. They’re probably from Jongin’s crew too. Sassy photographer was the only one missing.

Honestly, what did Kyungsoo even expect? Treat him like an ass the first time you meet, don’t even talk to him during the first photoshoot, leave him abruptly during your so called ‘date’. Of course he wouldn’t show up.

Kyungsoo starts seeing blurry after another glass and tries to walk towards his manager. The night has been a wrack so far, he needs to leave. He can’t endure another big head to hit on him; also he’s way too intoxicated so he’s not sure if he’ll end up sleeping with the next one or slapping them.

He takes a step towards where Baekhyun stands but instead of walking, he tumbles into someone’s arms. He stands back up in a firm hold. Kyungsoo turns to mumble a thank you to whoever his hero is but as soon as he sees the smirk that’s been lingering on his mind for a long time, he freezes.

“I would ask if I could buy you a drink, but you don’t seem to need one.” Jongin says slowly as his warm breath tickles Kyungsoo’s skin. They’re too close, closer than they should be.

Kyungsoo straightens up and kindly escapes Jongin’s arms. “Yeah, since there was no one with me, I had to buy my drinks.” Bitter? Hell yeah.

Jongin’s smile falters but not for long. “I’m sorry. Let’s sit down?”

He helps Kyungsoo to be seated on a stool and he sits next to him. Kyungsoo sulks like a child but he can’t help it. Yet again, Jongin did show up even though he’s late. That must mean something, right?

“I wanted to come earlier. I just wasn’t sure.”

“Of what?”

“If you actually wanted me here.” Jongin laughs nervously, his hand flies up to his nape as Kyungsoo rests his cheek on his hand and looks at the latter with knitted eyebrows.

“I asked you to come.”

Jongin nods.

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I, we don’t really have a good relationship, do we?” Jongin wets his lips and all Kyungsoo can think that how would they feel against his. He’s definitely had too many drinks.

“Tell me one thing and I’ll tell you something too.” Kyungsoo suggests, leaning down closer to Jongin so he can whisper.

“Tell me what?”

“Whether if I’m attracted to you or not.” Jongin seems puzzled but he nods anyway. “You said you arranged the photoshoot. Why?” He slurs the words, hoping Jongin understands.

Jongin traps his lower lip in between his teeth. He needs to stop playing with his lips or Kyungsoo won’t be able to keep himself from jumping on the latter and kiss his frustration away.

“I wanted to see you again but I didn’t know how, so Sehun thought of this.”

“Why did you want to see me again? “

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Kyungsoo smiles to himself. He’s glad Jongin’s being honest, his cheeks feel like burning.

“So?” Jongin looks at him expectantly.

Right.

Kyungsoo suddenly feels timid, he doesn’t want to scare away the taller one but he needs spill his feeling out. “You’ve been on my mind ever since the first shoot. At first, I was annoyed at you for judging my personality even though you didn’t know me.”

“I’m sorry-”

“It’s fine. You seemed bigheaded and I didn’t like that. I met a lot of people like that my entire career. That’s why I didn’t even bother to talk to you. But those weren’t the only reasons.” Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and glances at Jongin. “You’re attractive and I can’t say that I haven’t thought about what would happen if I was kinder that award night.”

He shouldn’t have drunk that much, he’s talking nonsense and Jongin’s not answering and the whole world seems to be spinning around. Kyungsoo wants to go home and hide under covers. He made a clown of himself and-

“You still haven’t told me.” Jongin stands from his chair and moves closer to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo awkwardly laughs and turns his gaze towards the bar. What’s to lose? “I’m very much attracted to you, if you haven’t noticed.”

“This place isn’t really for these kind of talks, Kyungsoo.” Jongin says with a wide grin showing off his perfect teeth and Kyungsoo feels a wave of panic ghosting his veins.

“Why?” He barely manages to mumble out the question.

“I can’t kiss you here.” Kyungsoo looks at the taller one, dumbfounded. Did Jongin just mention kissing? Kissing Kyungsoo? “Can we-”

“No!” Kyungsoo squeaks loud and catches everyone’s attention but they don’t matter. What matters is Jongin and he looks like a baby who lost his favorite toy. “I mean, you can’t kiss me like that.” Kyungsoo whispers leaning closer to Jongin. “I finished the half of the champagne they were serving. I don’t want our first kiss to remain a drunken memory.” His voice gets even lower with the last sentence.

“You’re just making me want to kiss you even more.” Jongin whispers back, making Kyungsoo look up to him. His eyes shine mischievously and Kyungsoo feels weak. “Do you want me to take you home?”

“What?”

“I mean we talked everything we needed to and even though you look great, you also kinda look like you’re about to fall asleep on the counter.” Jongin says smiling sheepishly and making Kyungsoo realize that’s placed his head on his arms, layed out on the bar’s counter.

“Oh.” Kyungsoo raises his head and gazes through the crowd. Baekhyun seems nowhere to be found. He takes out his phone to message the man but it seems like Baekhyun beated him to it.

_You seemed content with your prince so I’m leaving with Sehun. Take care._

Well, at least Baekhyun’s getting some.

“My manager left with your make-up artist.”

“Finally. Sehun kept talking about Baekhyun, I wanted to smash my head through a wall.” Kyungsoo laughs a little and tries to stand up, immediately failing. His _prince_ has good reflexes, he catches Kyungsoo again, wrapping an arm around his waist.

They walk out together, Kyungsoo doesn’t understand what’s happening as the alcohol actually hits him, as the slumber falls onto his shoulder with every step he takes.

He doesn’t understand how or when he ended up being seated next to the driver’s seat inside a car but he can small Jongin’s cologne as the latter fastens Kyungsoo’s seatbelt.

“I can’t find my wallet.” He hears Jongin speak alongside some ruffling sounds. “Wait here, okay?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer. He can’t bring himself to open his mouth and let the words out. He feels tired, so he lets himself float towards the soothing arms of sleep.

* * *

Kyungsoo hears a clicking sound, he can’t open his eyes. The physical and mental tiredness from last week is taking over his body and he doesn’t have the strength to fight back. Someone tugs at him and then he feels arms around his waist and the junction of his legs. Wait, is someone carrying him?

“You’re lighter than I thought.” A firm yet sweet voice speaks.

“Thanks.” Kyungsoo mumbles, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. He smells nice.

* * *

Kyungsoo stirs in his sleep, slowly opening his eyes. He stretches inside the wide bed. He’s feeling better, rested at last. However, his head hurts. The ache on his left temple reminds him of the other night, where he kept drinking every glass that was stretched out to him. But he’s also glad, if he didn’t drink that much he’d probably never talk to Jongin.

Jongin.

The memory of the man snaps Kyungsoo back into the moment, to the fact that he is not in _his_ room.

He straightens up and steps out of the bed. He’s only wearing his boxer shorts and a white t-shirt but it doesn’t belong to him. Someone changed his clothes but at least had the consideration to not touch his underwear.

He looks around the big room. It’s plain and mostly decorated in white. Too lifeless for Kyungsoo. There are no pictures on the walls, nothing besides empty vases. He lets out a sigh and moves towards the door.

There’s a circular stair at the end of the corridor. Kyungsoo quickens his pace as he hears clatter from downstairs. The living room, he assumes considering the couches and the TV, is just as dull as the bedroom. If he was living here, he’d make the colors bloom.

He takes a step forward towards where he hears more noise and he has to stop and take a moment to breathe.

Jongin is in the kitchen.

He’s busy with something on the stove.

And he’s shirtless. Also he’s wet. The droplets of water fall from his hair, neck and shoulders and traces a way down to his lower body. His wide back is naked and he’s only wearing shorts. Is this Kyungsoo’s personal heaven?

No matter how much he’d enjoy gawking at the other man, Kyungsoo doesn’t want to seem like a creep so he coughes a little, enough to make Jongin turn and glance at him. A big mistake. His muscles shine in wetness and Kyungsoo feels his legs tremble.

“Good morning.” Jongin’s lips stretch into a big smile. “I didn’t know what you’d like for breakfast so I made pancakes.” He points at the plate on the counter.

“How are we supposed to finish all that?” Kyungsoo asks, glad that his attention is drawn away from Jongin’s perfect body. “Also why didn’t you wake me up? I could help you.” And we could’ve take the shower together. You know, not to waste water.

“You’re my guest. I’m not gonna let you prepare anything.” He puts another pancake on the stash and turns the stove off. “Sit.”

He puts pancakes on the plate in front of Kyungsoo and pours some coffee. Kyungsoo watches him move around silently. “What are you waiting for?” Jongin gestures at his plate. “Eat.”

Kyungsoo complies timidly but soon, he forgets about Jongin and just fills his stomach which result in him, not noticing Jongin’s fond looks.

He grabs the last piece and leans back on his chair. “Thank you.” He smiles, feeling full and fresh.

“Sure.” Jongin answers briefly.

The silence falls on the table and Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to act. Should he bring up the last night? Jongin already knows that he’s attracted to him. Why doesn’t he say anthing? Does he think, or worse, wish that Kyungsoo just forgot about it because he was too drunk? But Kyungsoo remembers everything, except that how he ended up in Jongin’s apartment but he can find it out later.

Not knowing what to do, his eyes lower down on his hands and he realizes his fingers are covered in syrup. Kyungsoo licks away the syrup on his fingertips slowly, realizing Jongin gulp in front of him and avert his eyes. It feels good, knowing that he has an effect on the other man. It affects Kyungsoo too obviously, he feels getting tighter inside his pants as droplets of water fall on Jongin’s naked shoulders from his damp hair. He should’ve made Jongin wear a shirt.

Kyungsoo heaves a deep sigh, looking away. He really doesn’t want to, but he should leave. He feels a deep attraction growing towards Jongin. He doesn’t want a fling, he hopes for something more, Jongin _makes_ him want more. Kyungsoo knows that he’d be crashed if Jongin doesn’t feel the same. _He said he likes me._ Can Kyungsoo trust him though? He’s known him for a short period of time and how can he be sure that Jongin isn’t just another liar who wants to benefit from sleeping with a celebrity?

A buzzing sound interrupts Kyungsoo’s thoughts. He grabs his phone and sees his manager’s name written on the small screen.

“Traitor finally remembers me,” Kyungsoo answers the call amused rather than upset.

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t say no. You seemed fine with your man.” Baekhyun cackles on the other end of the line and in front of Kyungsoo, a small smirk forms on Jongin’s lips. _Your man. He heard it._ Fuck. “I’m assuming that you’re still with him?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo answers, head ducking with embarrassment. He knows damn well what Baekhyun’s going to ask next, so he talks before. “I got drunk last night. I’m fine though, thanks to Jongin. He took care of me.” Kyungsoo glances at the photographer, Jongin brings his coffee cup to his lips, trying to hide the soft smile that replaces the smug smirk.

“So, nothing happened?” Baekhyun dares to sound disappointed. Asshat.

“No,” Kyungsoo answers wearily, hoping that Jongin didn’t hear him this time.

“Well, there’s still time.” Baekhyun breathes out, almost as a moan and Kyungsoo hopes that the latter isn’t doing what Kyungsoo thinks he’s doing. “I got u-us a day off.”

“I’m scared to ask but, what are you exactly doing right now?” Kyungsoo mumbles as Jongin’s curious eyes wander on him and his eyebrows raise the slightest.

“I’m not doing anything,” Baekhyun coughs, “I’m just lying on my bed.” Kyungsoo’s shoulders relax a little, maybe his manager was just stretching and- “As Sehun sucks me off.” He breathes out.

“What the fuck Baekhyun?! I didn’t need to hear that!” Kyungsoo hopes that he didn’t flush all over as Jongin spurts the coffee back into his cup and covers his mouth with his hand. It was a mistake to pick Baekhyun’s call with Jongin in the room.

“Whatever. Day off. I suggest you do the same.” Kyungsoo scrunches his face as Baekhyun hangs up so suddenly. His eyes land on Jongin who’s watching him with an unreadable expression.

_I suggest you do the same._

As if.

“So?” Kyungsoo lifts his head to meet Jongin’s expectant eyes. “Any schedule today?”

“No.” Kyungsoo gets up from his chair, he grabs his plate and steps towards the sink. Jongin mirrors his actions.

“You’re my guest, sit down.” Jongin takes his plate and gestures him back to his seat.

“You didn’t even invite me, I just-”

“I would’ve. Invited you, I mean,” Jongin interrupts Kyungsoo as he starts washing the plates. “This is okay, though.” He smiles a little and Kyungsoo feels a sudden, aching urge to glue their lips together. Instead, he asks what goes where and helps Jongin clean. The least he could do.

He jumps on the counter when Jongin prepares him another cup of coffee. Jongin’s tee is big on him, it covers his naked thighs, revealed by his creased underwear as he sits. The white fabric smells like a garden of flowers.

“Can I stay here?” Kyungsoo asks, surprised at his own boldness. He feels a little disheartened under Jongin’s puzzled stare. “For today, I mean. Baekhyun sounded... busy.” He stutters.

“Yeah!” Jongin coughs away his squeak. “Yeah, sure, I’d love that.”

“You’re not busy?”

“Not for you.” Kyungsoo doesn’t hide his smile. He still has no idea about what this will lead to, but he sure enjoys having Jongin’s attention. “I’m sure we can find a few thing to do.” Jongin continues.

“Like?”

_Don’t get your hopes up. Do not get your hopes up._

Jongin turns the coffee machine off and walks towards Kyungsoo, he wears the same exact smirk when he kept teasing Kyungsoo after they met during that first photoshoot together and Kyungsoo feels like he’s about to catch on fire.

He stands in front of Kyungsoo, placing his hands on the counter, trapping Kyungsoo in between. He wets his lips, the pink of the tip of his tongue slightly showing.

He’s got Kyungsoo cornered, lust dominating his gaze and he’s not wearing anything but shorts. His hair is still damp, waterdrops trail a way down to his neck and then down on his firm muscles.

“What would you like?” He talks in a tad lower tone.

You know what? Fuck it.

“You know what I want.” Kyungsoo breathes out, his stomach twists in desire and fear. What if Jongin just pulls back and mocks him for thinking that-

“Why don’t you show me, baby?” Jongin leans down further, lips parted. Kyungsoo’s eyes lower on the pair of soft looking, plump lips. He looks Jongin in the eyes again.

Well, there’s really no turning back at this point.

Kyungsoo cups Jongin’s cheeks and pulls him down to slot their lips together. It’s not delicate. It’s not dreamy or graceful. It’s harsh, messy and rigorous. Jongin places his hands on Kyungsoo’s back and pulls him closer. Kyungsoo’s legs find their way around Jongin’s waist and wraps around it.

Kissing Jongin doesn’t resemble kissing anyone else, it burns. It causes him to feel hungery for more, Kyungsoo figures. He can still taste the sweet syrup on the other man’s tongue. Kyungsoo’s body itches in thirst.

Jongin breaks the kiss but before Kyungsoo can protest, he dives in for his neck. Kyungsoo needs to stop Jongin, he can’t be on the news for his hickies but as Jongin’s lips move on his sensitive skin, he loses all sense and lets the man move freely.

Kyungsoo hears Jongin’s quiet moan against his neck as he tightens his legs around Jongin, as their hips crash together and as he feels their bulges touching.

“Bed,” Kyungsoo lets out a sound and he shivers as Jongin moves down on his collarbones. “Now.” Jongin smiles against his skin and grabs him by the hips to lift him off of the counter. There’s nothing graceful about being carried by Kim Jongin while they nibble on each other’s lips, Kyungsoo also figures.

He feels his back touch the soft comforter as Jongin lays him down not long after. Jongin crashes their lips again as his hand touches Kyungsoo’s cheek gently and the other hand creeps inside his t-shirt. Jongin’s touch on Kyungsoo’s bare skin lights a hundred candles inside Kyungsoo.

“Jongin,” He breathes out the photographer’s name and he feels the warmness on his lips leave.

“Raise your arms.” Jongin swiftly removes Kyungsoo’s t-shirt and dumps it on some corner of the room. He plants a small kiss on Kyungsoo’s left nipple before he starts sucking on it. Kyungsoo wraps his legs around Jongin’s waist tighter at the sensation but immediately regrets it as their erections rub together.

Jongin trails a way down with his lips and Kyungsoo’s sure that he’ll be covered in red dots everywhere but, oh god, he’s never felt like this before and it’s not enough. More, more, more, his mind chants wtih every touch Jongin leaves on his skin.

“Baby, unclench your legs.” Jongin’s hands rest on the hem of the boxer shorts Kyungsoo’s wearing and Kyungsoo gulps as he moves his legs. _It’s actually happening._

Jongin doesn’t waste any time taking it off and then Kyungsoo lays there, stark naked. Jongin’s eyes skim over Kyungsoo’s body, a small smile blooms on his face as embarassment fills Kyungsoo. Jongin leans down and pecks him on the lips. “You’re beautiful,” he whispers and makes Kyungsoo smile into the lip-lock.

Jongin pulls away once again and moves down, planting a small kiss on Kyungsoo’s thigh before he disappears between his legs. Warm breath tickles Kyungsoo’s entrance before the wetness of Jongin’s tongue darts in and Kyungsoo strains in pleasure. He arches his back and raises his hips. Jongin’s hand find its way to Kyungsoo’s erected length and strokes it as his tongue delves into him. Kyungsoo squirms under him and a moan escapes his lips.

Jongin replaces his tongue with his fingers and he looks up at Kyungsoo, eyes darkened with desire and honestly, Kyungsoo _can relate_. He starts rocking on Jongin’s fingers as the latter adds another.

“Jongin,” He breathes out once again, he’s about to explode.

“Not yet.” Jongin pecks him again before he reached for the nightstand. He grabs a condom and a bottle of lube. He pulls his shorts down hastily, releasing his leaking member and puts on the rubber. He pours a handful of lube and spreads his onto his fingers and Kyungsoo feels the cold lubricant touch his hole. He wants to protest but Jongin probably just wants to make sure that he’s slick enough. _Cute._

Jongin removes his fingers once again and spreads Kyungsoo’s legs.He hovers above the smaller man and looks at him in the eyes. Kyungsoo can feel Jongin’s tip touching his entrance and Kyungsoo writhes under him with anticipation.

Jongin slowly pushes inside and Kyungsoo can feel the intrusion with every single muscle around the ring of his hole.

Once he’s fully inside, Jongin leans down and kisses the tip of Kyungsoo’s nose as he keeps the pace achingly slow.

“Jongin, what are you doing?” Kyungsoo whispers, his hands clutched on Jongin’s shoulders.

“Waiting for you to adjust-”

“I’m adjusted!”

“You’re still tight-”

“Move faster already!” Kyungsoo raises his hips further.

“Someone’s eager.” Jongin chuckles above him and pulls away.

“So your smugness is only outside the bed- ah!” Before Kyungsoo can complete his sentence, Jongin pounds into him and Kyungsoo’s nails delve into his skin. He throws his head back as Jongin fucks him into the mattress, finally in a rough pace Kyungsoo wanted.

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo breathes out louder than he expects and hopes that Jongin’s neighbors aren’t home because he doesn’t know how to silence himself.

“What do you want, baby?” Jongin’s breath tickles his neck as the latter plants small kisses on the abused skin.

“Faster.”

If it was someone else above him, Kyungsoo wouldn’t dare to speak except for the moans. He’d be shy for starters and too scared to be attacked through the things that must be the most personal pleasures if the things go wrong with the person. That’s why he always put the personal affairs on hold, planning to settle down after he retires.

But with Jongin, he feels as if he could tell the other man his darkest secrets and Jongin would take them to the grave. He’s never felt such trust to anyone in his life and he’s surprised at his own feelings. Jongin is just an acquintance and maybe he won’t even want to see Kyungsoo after this, maybe he just wanted a quick fuck but Kyungsoo’s almost certain that it’s not the case. The look on Jongin’s eyes assures him that it is definitely not the case as his hand makes it way to Kyungsoo’s cheek and he leans their foreheads together.

Kyungsoo shivers as Jongin fills him in a merciless pace. Jongin grabs Kyungsoo’s throbbing cock and starts pumping. Kyungsoo doesn’t think he’s going to last long and after a few seconds, he stains Jongin’s hand and Jongin starts fucking him harder, chasing his own climax. A few second later, Kyungsoo feels Jongin stiffen above him. Jongin rides out his orgasm and collapses on Kyungsoo, both men trying to even out their breathing.

A couple of minutes pass and Jongin finally lifts himself off of Kyungsoo and slips out of him. He rolls off the condom and reaches for the nightstand to grab tissues. They clean themselves in silence and then Jongin dumps the dirty ones into the trash bin and gets up from the bed, searching for something.

He grabs a blanket from his wardrobe. “Like what you see?” Kyungsoo’s eyes raise up to meet his and then he realizes that Jongin just caught him staring at his ass.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Kyungsoo replies, suddenly trembling. Jongin goes back to bed and covers them with the blanket. They’re laying down, facing each other and Jongin smiles before he leans down for a kiss. A slower, gentler kiss. They’re both tired from minutes ago and Kyungsoo’s eyelids feel heavier.

Jongin breaks the kiss but his hand remains on Kyungsoo’s cheek. “You remember when I told you that I like you, right?” He whispers, their noses still brushing. Kyungsoo sees something on Jongin’s eyes that he’s been feeling himself ever since he met the latter: insecurity.

“I do.”

“Good,” Jongin says and bites his lower lips, looking rather indecisive.

“Is there something you want to tell me?”

Jongin keeps watching him, seemingly uncertain. “This wasn’t just a good fuck for me. I mean, it was _good_ , obviously, but you know, it’s not only a fuck.” He’s barely audible in the wide room. The sunlight comes through the thin layer of curtian. “I meant when I said I like you.”

He removes his hand from Kyungsoo’s cheek and pulls the blanket up to his nose, as if he wants to vanish. Kyungsoo realizes then. This man who makes sassy remarks, who seems overconfident, and acts like he doesn’t like anyone is actually scared of rejection. He realizes that it wouldn’t take much to crash Jongin.

Kyungsoo smiles softly before he pulls down the blanket and kisses Jongin’s forehead. “I like you too.”

Jongin’s eyes light up like a child and his lips stretch into the sweetest and the brightest smile.

Kyungsoo nuzzles closer to Jongin and the latter enfolds him into a tight hug as Kyungsoo buries his face on Jongin’s face and inhales deeply. Yeah, flowers.

* * *

“You look like siblings!” The photographer beams at them and Kyungsoo stifles a laugh as he glances at Sohyun. She puts her hand over her lips, trying to cover her own laughter.

They’ve been posing for almost an hour and changing into so many clothes, Kyungsoo would feel tired but he’s energetic as he turns his gaze towards the older man.

“Well, she’s like a sister to me anyway,” he says and Sohyun squeezes his hand a little. It’s refreshing to meet with an old friend after so long. He’s missed the girl, the only actress that he’s been comfortable around. And he meant what he said, Sohyun is like a little sister to him.

“So, brother,” Sohyun whispers when the photographer moves away from them to take a look at the pictures. “You said yes right? We’ll be presenting the award together?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t going to attend the show actually, but I changed my mind.”

“Because you missed me?” Sohyun pouts and tilts his head on her side, fluttering her eyes.

“No, because I have a date.”

Sohyun’s mouth falls open but before she could answer, the stylist butts in and asks them to change their outfits. “You’ll tell me more!” Sohyun shouts at him as they walk into their separate rooms.

Kyungsoo laughs to himself. He missed this, hanging out with her. He should make more time for his friends.

He hears the door open as he puts his blazer on and turns to scold the person who walks in without knocking. His expression softens when he realizes who it is.

“It could’ve been someone else’s room.” He folds his arms over his chest and frowns.

“I asked which one was yours, duh.” Jongin steps closer to him, unfolding Kyungsoo’s arms and wrapping them around his own waist. “I missed you.”

“It’s been only two hours.” He answers, burying his face on Jongin’s chest.

“Still.” The other man rests his chin on Kyungsoo’s head. “You look good.” Jongin pulls away just enough to see Kyungsoo’s face. “But Seulgi would chose better clothes. And Sehun would do a better job with your face and hair.”

“You just said I look good but you’re criticizing everything.”

“You look good because you’re good-looking.” A smirk forms on his lips. “I’m just saying that my team would work better with you.”

“And what am I supposed to do about it?”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Jongin says as his smirk grows bigger. “I already arranged everything.”

Kyungsoo looks at the other one with raised eyebrows.

“I applied to your company. To work with their artists during their photoshoots. I’ll be working with you.” Jongin continues and Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to say, he just stares at Jongin.

“Please say something so I’ll know if I should back down or be happy.”

The same look on Jongin’s eyes from a month ago, when they slept together and Jongin told Kyungsoo that he likes him lingers on his face again. He’s not sure how Kyungsoo’s going to react and he’s scared that the latter wouldn’t like the idea.

Jongin can be stupid sometimes.

“You should prepare yourself because now, you’ll have to endure Baekhyun and Sehun’s lovey-dovey disgusting relationship.”

Jongin’s expression visibly relaxes and he plants a kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead. “Baby, you know we’re going to be worse than them.”

Kyungsoo releases a chuckle before he presses his lips on Jongin’s.

And Jongin is right. They’re definitely going to be worse than them.


End file.
